


双重标准

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 方星现哈哈地笑了。柳济鸿没再指望他回答，因为他看得出来，方星现推说自己烟瘾不大，也不是真话。他把落在一边的衣服拉上来，好像获得了了解对方是否实话实说的超能力。





	双重标准

**Author's Note:**

> 本文最初发布于2019年4月6日。

-正文-

“你抽烟了？”  
“什么？”  
“我说，你是不是抽烟了。”  
“嗯……出门之前，在meko那拿了一支。哥鼻子真灵，我过来之前还站在风里吹了会儿呢。”  
“不是鼻子灵，是在你嘴里尝到的烟味……”  
“是不是讨厌这个味道？平时抽的都是电子烟啦，今天是偶尔。”  
“这有什么区别。”  
“他们说电子烟就跟玩具差不多。”  
“你的烟油里有尼古丁吗。”  
“有倒是有……”  
“那就不是玩具。”  
方星现为柳济鸿的严厉撇撇嘴，往后躺去，把脑袋挪到他左肩后面。  
“什么时候开始抽烟的，臭小子。”柳济鸿的右手伸过去摸了摸他的头，方星现感到一阵酥麻的舒适感顺着颈椎传下，他哼了一声。  
“济鸿哥以前抽烟吗？”  
“算少少抽过一些，不过很久之前了。”  
“那哥应该懂吧。”  
“懂你为什么抽烟？”  
“懂我要找什么理由。”  
鼻子下方那一块衣服渐渐被呼吸的水汽弄得潮呼呼的，方星现张嘴咬了一口。  
柳济鸿没什么反应，因此他加重了牙齿的力道，直到对方因为吃痛瑟缩起来。  
“嘶——别那么用力！你是猪头啊。”柳济鸿反手打他一下，把他的脑袋揪过来，但方星现躲开了，他像是过于迫不及待，选择的不是柳济鸿的嘴唇，而是他胸前的那几颗纽扣。  
一开始柳济鸿随他去，但当他们之间的距离被热情步步消祛，不合习惯的地方就突兀地显现出来。  
“今天为什么躲着我。”  
“哥不喜欢烟味，我就不亲了。”  
“这像什么话？”柳济鸿吸了口气，“我今天请了假，别把它搞砸了好吗。”  
方星现望着他，没接嘴。他低头嘟哝着：“我不会搞砸的。”  
“你已经在搞砸它了。”  
“那哥有口香糖借我嚼吗？”  
“现在没有，你乖乖听话的话，待会就帮你买。”  
但方星现不听话，口香糖不过是话术上的权宜之计，没有也就罢了。他非但不承认自己在搞砸柳济鸿特地请出来的假期，反而伸手去撸柳济鸿的前端，看上去打算速战速决。  
柳济鸿抓住他手腕：“不要这么快。”  
方星现松了手，却不肯放松其他地方：“我想快点要一次，配合一下我。”  
柳济鸿咬牙：“你别应付。”  
“那哥想要什么？”  
“我想要你听我……”  
“好。你说吧。”  
方星现停下来，他们沁出汗水的额头贴在一起，微微喘气中柳济鸿不想他如此介怀，但却说不出口要他吻自己。  
“你还小，不应该用尼古丁毒害自己。”  
“又拿这套来，说我还小。”方星现手指掐住了掌根下的柳济鸿的大腿内侧，用力顶了顶胯，把自己的不满传递过去，“哥要和我做这个的时候，可有把我当小孩吗？”  
柳济鸿忍又没忍住一串呻吟，他像被揭穿什么一般把脸别开，用手挡住：“……不一样。”  
“济鸿哥，你这是双重标准。”方星现终于在紊乱的呼吸中寻得机会，吻了吻柳济鸿露给他的手心，代替了被手遮住的嘴唇，“只允许你介意，也只提对自己有好处的部分。所以做的时候我才不要听你的。”

-—-

“我该走了。”  
“回去打游戏又要抽烟吗？不如留下来陪我吃宵夜。”  
“今晚不抽了。除非天梯连跪。”  
方星现顿了顿，好像也知道这个笑话不怎么好笑，又冒出一句不太有宽慰作用的解释：“我烟瘾也不大，好久才要加一次烟油呢。”  
“那你什么时候才会想要抽。”  
“要说的话，看到哥你大晚上发吃的时候就特别想抽烟。”  
“竟然是我的缘故吗？”  
方星现哈哈地笑了。柳济鸿没再指望他回答，因为他看得出来，方星现推说自己烟瘾不大，也不是真话。  
他把落在一边的衣服拉上来，好像获得了了解对方是否实话实说的超能力。


End file.
